Coming Undone
by BreeMaggs
Summary: There was something wrong with her. She'd tried to ignore it for weeks. Months. Years. But she couldn't keep ignoring it. She couldn't function. Implied Dramione. One-shot. Complete.


a/n: Just a little Drabble piece I've been working on. It hits close to home and is dear to my heart. So drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Coming Undone

There was something _wrong_ with her. She'd tried to ignore it for weeks. Months. Years. But she couldn't keep ignoring it. She couldn't _function_. Fuck, she couldn't even get out of bed in the morning anymore. Not without an extreme amount of effort that she just didn't have. She was worried someone else would notice. And she'd gotten so very good at hiding it. She hung her head over her desk, wondering when it had gotten so bad. She'd been able to force it down, stuff it away for as long as she could remember. But now... She pressed a hand to her stomach, suddenly aware that it had been two days since she'd eaten a proper meal.

With a choked sob, she stood up. She couldn't do this anymore. So, after taking a few deep breaths and a few moments to compose herself, she headed towards the door. She'd never left early before. She hoped no one would even notice. She would owl her supervisor once she made it home. Taking another deep breath, she twisted the handle on the door to her office. Only to come face to face with her colleague of four years. Draco Malfoy. She swallowed back the scream of shock that wanted to force it's way out of her throat.

"Malfoy," she greeted tightly. "Did you need something?"

He schooled his features into an expression of indifference. "I just wanted to give you the field notes on the Martin case."

"Oh. Yes. Um, you can just set them on my desk," she told him, easing around him quickly to make her escape.

Draco watched her go, his expression fading away into something akin to worry. There was something _wrong_ with Hermione Granger. It had taken some time for him to work out. When he had first started working with her, he wasn't sure quite what it was. She was different, but he didn't know if it was just a result of her just maturing or if it was something more. After all, it had been more than a year since he'd seen her last.

But as the time passed and he began to get to know her, he started to see exactly what was wrong with his field partner. She was depressed. Once he'd put the name to it, it was easier to see. All of a sudden, he was noticing the fact that she didn't take lunch breaks. He was noticing that her eyes had lost their fire. He noticed that her laughter was forced.

There was one other thing that was bothering him; the wonder twins seemed to be fooled by her act. Granted, she was a much better actress than he had thought she was, but he wasn't her best friend. She shouldn't be able to convince them that nothing was wrong by giving them fake smiles, badly thought out lies and excuses for her growing absences. He frowned as he thought about Potter and the Weasel. Surely they had figured it out by now. His frown deepened as he chased that line of thought. _But since when have they ever paid her enough attention to put two and two together?_ he thought. The answer was swift. _Never_.

He may just have to pursue this on his own. He and Granger had developed a sort of working friendship. There were no more nasty insults and they'd agreed to leave the past where it belonged; in the past. So he could truthfully tell her that he was concerned about her when he paid her a visit later. Yes, he would just lay it all out for her.

 _I've noticed some things, Granger._

 _You're not fooling me._

 _I know it's all an act._

 _I know that you're depressed and I'd like to help you._

Yes, those were the points he wanted to hit with her. He didn't know if he would be well received or if she would shove him back through the floo he'd only recently gained access to. Since she was currently in such a state of denial, he was willing to bet it would be the latter. He shook his head as he realized he was still standing in her empty office, staring at her desk. Another frown worked it's way into his face.

He would give her today. He wouldn't wait beyond that, though.

* * *

It was the next day when Hermione found herself facing Draco Malfoy for the second time in as many days. She couldn't read his expression if she tried; she was too busy cursing herself for not remembering that he was welcomed into her wards. She'd blocked the rest of her friends the moment she'd gotten home yesterday, but she'd forgotten about Draco. But then, she never expected him to show up either.

And why should she? They weren't friends, not really. They were friendly at work and were able to hold conversations, but they didn't hang out beyond work hours. If anything, it was a working friendship. The only reason he even had access to her home was so he could drop mutual files off and feed Crookshanks- She stopped herself. Why did she trust him to feed her cat? _Because he's the only other person I know that Crooks likes._ Beyond that, there was nothing, she tried to convince herself.

Her traitorous mind tried to interrupt her with fantasies she'd had of spilling everything to him and letting him holder. He always felt so good in her dreams, she wondered-

"I know what's going on, Granger."

That one sentence brought terror to her entire being. Her eyes widened. Her heart rate quickened. Her stomach swooped. Her hands started shaking. She felt her body release adrenaline, preparing her to stay and fight this battle or turn and flee. She was so caught up in her mortification, she forgot to wear her mask. She watched a satisfied grim work it's way onto his face.

"I-" Her voice cracked. She tried again. "I don't know what you mean," she whispered.

"Oh please. Let's spare each other the part where you pretend you're fine and insult my intelligence. I can see it, Granger. Everyday. Every laugh. Every smile. Every cheerful wave. It's all an act." He paused and she clenched her teeth. "I know because I've been there. You have to get some help. Or even just talk to someone, anyone. What about your wonder boys?"

She let out a sharp laugh that was devoid of humor. "Please. They wouldn't know what to do. It would be awkward and terrible. No thanks. I'll pass. I'm doing just fine on my-"

"No you're not," he countered smoothly. "You've been at it too long. You're starting to crack."

"I-I am not!" But even as the words left her mouth, she could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack welling up within her. Maybe... Maybe he was right.

"Granger." He could see she was struggling to breathe. "I'm going to help you."

He took a step towards her to see how she would react before he finished his trek across the room to her. He grabbed her elbows and looked at her. Her eyes were dilated and wild. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. She was going to lose it. He pulled her body forward and into his before running one hand up and down the length of her back as he muttered soothing words into her ear.

"I know it doesn't feel like it," he told her, "but you're going to be okay. I've got you."

She nodded faintly, fighting off the anxiety. The world didn't feel as if it was closing in quite so tightly. Maybe because it wasn't just closing around her anymore. It was closing around her _and_ Draco. She slowly became more aware of herself. He had his arms around her. He was talking to her. He was rubbing circles across her back with one hand while the other held her hip. She tried to match her breathing to his and heard his small words of encouragement.

She was mostly back in control of herself again when she wrapped her arms around him in return, clutching onto him as if he was a life line. And perhaps he was. He had gone this far with her. Maybe he could help her. She didn't know.

"Hermione?"

She licked her lips and nodded her head, not quite ready to speak again yet.

"Will you let me help you? I know you feel as if no one could ever understand, but... I will listen and do my best to understand. I've been on the brink," he said, thinking of that dark time during the war, "and I think I can help save you from yourself."

She bit her lip and nodded again. "I think," she began, "I think I would like that."

He answered by pulling her closer and pressing soft kisses against her hairline. He saw in her what he had seen in himself not that many years ago. This time he had the power to save her. He would help her through her ordeal. Not because he had to. Not because it was his problem. Because he wanted to. Granger had become a goal a long time ago. He'd just never known how to approach her. But now... Now he thought they may be able to trust each other more and really get to know one another.

And maybe they could become something along the way.

a/n: Well? What did you all think? Let me know.


End file.
